Peeta's Decision
by True Goddess
Summary: What happens when Peeta decides to let only one tribute win. Who will go home, Katniss or Peeta. Find out in this sad One- shot. REVIEW!


**Disclaimet: I do not own Hunger games.**

**RE-WRITTEN**

**I was looking at my old stories and I was like. Wow this story needs to be updated.  
**

**So I please tell me whether to keep it a one shot or not.**

**Also this is not exactly like the hunger games they may be a little out of character so don't have a heart attack.**

**- True Goddess**

**Peeta`s POV**

I can't sleep.

How can I.

Knowing I must die for the pleasure of others.

But also...

I must kill the girl I have been in love with since I was a child.

I quietly sneak out of my room and go to Katniss's.

I knock on the door praying she's awake.

She opens the door and her face flushes in surprise.

"Hey Katniss sorry I woke you... I'll leave".

Just as I turned around she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

"No it's fine".

We just stand staring at each other awkwardly.

I stand over her and lift her chin up to look into my eyes.

"Katniss I love you so much. I just want you to know before I die".

She cut me off with a quick kiss.

"You aren't going to die. I won't let that happen Peeta".

I smile, I stop myself from stopping her.

Let her believe that we actually have a chance.

She leads me to her bed and we both crawl in.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly.

It was an innocent kiss at first, but out feelings for each other made it more passionate.

Katniss tangled her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and let me gain access to her mouth.

I tangled my hands in her hair.

We kissed desperately knowing we would never be able to hold each other again.

I held in my arms as we cried ourselves to sleep.

That morning I looked into her eyes one last time.

Neither of us said anything.

I gently presses my forehead to hers.

"I love you".

I whispered to her.

She smiled and whispered it back.

I left the room and didn't look back, knowing that if I did I would never be able to make it.

* * *

My designer put me in plain green cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

She held out a black and orange jacket for me and I put it on.

"Thank- you for everything it was nice knowing you".

Tears welled up in her eyes and she started sobbing. She kissed my cheek and said.

"Good Luck Peeta may the odds be ever in your favor".

_Even though I knew she meant well I wanted to punch her in the face. _

I stepped into the tube and started rising up onto the arena.

I looked around and saw Katniss, we locked eyes with each other for a brief moment.

I shook my head trying to explain to her not to go after the bow and arrow.

I turned my head hoping that she understood what I meant.

The bomb sounded and the games began.

I ran straight into the woods. What was the point of dying in the bloodbath, I rather die from natural causes than a spear threw my back.

I looked back to see Katniss run for a bag. I prayed to God she didn't die.

**Katniss POV**

I didn't understand what Peeta was saying but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was survival, and my only chance at that was the bow and arrow.

But that girl from district one got it first.

I ran for an orange pack a boy started pulling it from my grasp.

All of a sudden he slumped over.

I looked shocked to see a knife sticking from his back.

I looked up to see a tribute looking at me with blood lust.

She threw a knife at me I used the bag to block the blow.

I kept running hearing the blades whiz past me.

I ran into the woods and at the corner of my eye I could see a blade and it missed me.

But barley.

**Peeta`s POV**

After being in the woods for a while I found a tribute sitting by a fire.

I quietly picked up his knife and stabbed him in the neck.

I picked up his belongings and walked away.

_what have I done._

_I killed a man without a second thought._

_He was someone's son, cousin, nephew, brother, lover._

_He was a human being. _

_But I just killed him without thinking._

I was horrified, disgusted with myself. How could I do this.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran straight into a carrer tribute.

I held up the spear afraid they were going to kill me.

"Put down the spear lover boy we have a proposition".

I put down the spear towards his throat.

"Well we saw what you did. You should hang with us for a while".

I knew I shouldn't my mind was screaming for me to say no. But what was the point I was going to die anyway.

"Now where is the girl"?

**After Glimmer and Rue's death  
**

I ran from Cato knowing that if he found me he would skewer me.

I knew I shouldn't have told Katniss to run but go with her.

I ran but not for long.

Cato found me.

He pushed me down onto the ground.

"Well lover boy. I knew it was only a mater of time till I'd have to kill you. I was hoping it would be later".

He stabbed me in the leg.

I didn't scream, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Instead I stood up.

It was pure adrenaline that was doing it.

I punched him hard in the face repeatedly.

I wanted to kill him but I didn't.

I ran the stabbing pain in my leg was ignored.

But I couldn't go on much longer.

I disguised myself in the ground hoping my death would be soon.

Cato ran past me cursing angrily.

I heard a cannon fire marking another death.

And then another.

That night I looked into the sky hoping it wasn't Katniss.

My prayers were heard because she wasn't.

But her companion was.

I woke up to an announcement.

_Attention Tributes, we have made an adjustment two tributes from the same district can both be victors. I wish you all best of luck, may the odds be ever in your favor._

I was shocked.

"Katniss".

I whispered surprised. All of the thoughts of us loosing each other suddenly melted away.

I heard rustling and footsteps coming closer to me.

"PITA"!

I heard Katniss yell.

I looked up and saw she was about to step on me.

"Your not actually going to step on me now are you Katniss".

I closed my eyes again so I could blend in completely.

"Peeta were are you".

She said crawling on the ground her face close to mine.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Missed me"?

**In the cave when Katniss want's to get him the medicine.  
**

She leaned down and kissed me again hot tears falling down her face and onto mine.

I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Katniss I can't promise you that I won't die. But I can promise you that I'll die fighting for you".

She kissed me again and this time it wasn't for the sponsors it was a real passionate kiss.

Katniss and I broke apart and I saw a silver parachute.

Katniss smiled brightly and came back.

She started making a soup.

She feed me slowly.

"Why aren't you eating".

"Sh Peeta".

"Why is it so sweet"?

"It's berries".

She said, I knew something was wrong.

I widened my eyes in realization.

But it was too late I already felt my eyes drooping.

All I heard Katniss say was.

"When I come back you'll be good as new".

I woke up to see Katniss smiling down at me.

She held the bag up excitedly.

"You shouldn't have gone".

I said angrily.

She gently rubbed the purplish gel onto my leg.

"I couldn't let you die".

I felt my face soften.

"But I couldn't live with myself if you died and it was my fault".

We were both silent for a moment.

She was just about to put the gel away when I stopped her.

"Your hurt let me".

I rubbed the gel onto her forehead, and wrapped my arms around her.

We then fell asleep in each other's embrace.

When I woke up there was only a small cut on her face.

We both looked at each other's injuries shocked by the change.

It was unreal.

We decided to go to the cornucopia and meet Cato their, and we did.

**(I know I skipped a lot I just want to keep it a one shot so here`s the part after Cato dies)**

**Katniss POV**

"WE WON"!

I screamed in Peeta's face.

He laughed and hugged me and peppered my face in kisses.

Then my heart dropped into my stomach.

Their was another announcement.

_Attention tributes we have made an another adjustment. Only one victor may win. May the odds be every in your favor. _

"Go ahead Katniss kill me, you've always been stronger".

"No Peeta we'll do this together".

He looked at me shocked.

I poured some nightlock into his hands.

"Katniss their can only be one victor".

"Peeta"...

I never got to finish my sentence.

He kissed me over and over again.

We kissed desperately knowing one of us could live.

I clung to him tears pouring down my face.

"I LOVE YOU! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU"!

He cupped my face into his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Don't you ever think I don't love you. Katniss I'm doing this for you".

"Peeta! DON'T".

He pushed away from me and ate the berries swallowing them whole.

I spread his hair from his face.

I kissed his face over and over again.

I looked at his lips to see their was still some juice from the nightlock.

I kissed his lips over and over again hoping I would die.

But it was no use.

The cannon fired.

It was like a blow to my heart.

I screamed and sobbed.

"_Congratulations to our victor"_.

I took the berries and put them into my mouth but they pulled me away before I could kill myself.

**5 years later**

I understand why Haymitch drinks now. Alcohol really now how to numb these emotions I'm feeling.

I guess Haymitch was right when he said we were the same, cause we are.

The games took everything from me, my dignity and my love.

Gale tries, he thinks that I need to get over Peeta.

But he'll never understand.

Sometimes I think of taking my life.

Would I be with Peeta?

But I know he wouldn't want me to cut my life short for him.

But one thing I'm sure of is I will never stop loving Peeta Mellark he will always be in my heart.

I wandered into the woods were I buried Peeta.

I read the stone.

_Here lies Peeta Mellark he will always be loved, and forever in our hearts.  
_

I lied there in front of his grave and cried.

If only I ate the berries.


End file.
